


The Upsides of Being Grenn's Friend

by GuajolotA



Series: A Song of Cool Cats and Hot Fuzz [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand how his things keep happening to him” Sam said, frowning to his beer.</p><p>In which everyone is happy and random shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upsides of Being Grenn's Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is not BETA READ and its technically in the same universe as Sonder (even if they are not related)  
> #Pypisalive #Grennisalive

Being friends with Grenn has a lot of upsides, and Pyp knew it. He is a loyal friend, he is always saying something dumb that Pyp can turn into a joke and has an amazing taste in music, but right now, Pyp was taking advantage of another upside of being Grenn’s friend.

“Stop changing the music!” Grenn snaps, “I actually like that song” he says as he stops in a red light.

Oh yes, Grenn having a car and driving Pyp to his place after class was the best.

The downside of this upside was, of course, Grenn’s driving.

He likes speed, and he hates stopping, wouldn’t slow and stop down in a yellow light, sometimes not even in a red one.

The light turn green and Grenn hit the gas. Pyp feeling the impulse throwing him back.

That was the usual, really, but this was not usual day.

Grenn changed lane in a very Grenn-like fashion; that meant without care nor consideration, and Pyp heard a honk; not behind them, but besides him. He turned to his window to see a guy in a motorcycle, yelling at them.

“Grenn” says Pyp, not even hiding his mocking, “you almost hit a guy.”

Grenn turned at the window just in time to see the guy spit to the window.

_Uh oh_

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” Grenn roared as he rolled down his window. He loved his car with a passion that no man would ever understand, or so he said.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” said the biker as he managed to kick Grenn’s truck.

“HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME YOU TWAT!?”

“YE ALMOST HIT ME!”

“AH YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANNA FIGHT OR WHAT?!”

“YOU WOULDN DARE YOU NEANDERTHAL”

 _‘I didn’t expect him to know such a difficult word.’_ Pyp thought, nodding at the thought.

When Pyp came back from his little mussing, he found Grenn was parking his truck in a deserted parking lot, as the motorcycle driver parked in front of them.

Now, Pyp knew he was small, he was, really, specially beside Grenn, but he had had his fair share of fights, actually, he suspected he had been in more fights that Grenn or any other of his friends. But he wasn’t to comment that right now; right now, he had to be focused.

He saw the guy parking his motorcycle and standing beside it, taking off his helmet; Pyp braced himself. _“If he uses that in the fight he easily could…-“_ luckily his train of though was cut short when the guy, very properly, left his helmet over his bike’s seat. The man was thin, very thin, and looked older that Grenn; he had black hair that reached his shoulder and half-assed goatee.

Seeing him better, Pyp relaxed, _“Let’s let this two brutes have it with each other”_ he thought, as he got out of the truck and prompted himself against the trucks door.

Grenn started the fight, yelling at the biker and walking towards him, “now you’ll see you fucking...-“but his speech as cut short.

Now, if there was something Pyp, Jon and every other of their friends had notice, but not cared about Grenn was his pants; he always wore unnecessarily long pants, pants that he always end up dragging. Pants, that right now, made him trip, and fall.

It was the most glorious thing Pyp had ever seen.

Just when the laughter was coming out of his mouth, he saw the biker run towards Grenn, and, taking advantage of the situation, started kicking him.

“No way!” Pyp yelled, throwing himself against the biker, holding him back as Grenn stood up.

“That’s the spirit!” Grenn yelled, “You hold him!” and even before he finish the sentence, Grenn was hitting the biker stomach.

“No! I wasn’t doing that!” Pyp yelled, separating the two fighting idiots.

“Is there any problem here?” asked a new voice, and the two fighting idiots, and Pyp, turned to find a police officer, glaring at them.

“This fucking asshole tried to run over me!”

“This imbecile spit at my car and kicked it!”

“Oh, so you have a problem?” asked the officer.

“Yes!”

“Because if you do, I’m going to have to take you two to the station.”

Two hands met in a handshake, “well, a pleasure to meet you, kid”

“Sure” said Grenn, with a smile, and the office sighed, leaving.

-.-.-

“You have to be kidding me” Jon said, laughing, “you have to be kidding me!”

“No, no” Pyp said, “It was amazing!”

“I don’t understand how his things keep happening to him” Sam said, frowning to his beer, “I have never been in a fight!”

Just as the three of them laughed, the front door of The Fist opened, revealing a smiling Grenn.

“Hey, Grenn! We’ve just heard about your little adventure,” said Jon, calling the redhead’s attention.

“Oh yeah,” Grenn laughed, “That’s great. Uhm, guys, let me introduce you to a friend” he said, gesturing the man besides him, man that Pyp instantly recognized.

“His name is Dolorous Edd.”

Pyp felt his palm connect to his face.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
